Computer systems commonly store information in a repository such that it can be used for one or more purposes. For example, the repository can include a database with information organized in tables. The structure of the repository can be configured to fit a particular type of information that it is expected to hold, such as when a custom database is created for a particular type of customer records. Or, the information can be input in a way that fits a predefined structure of the repository, such as when an address is entered according to the particular formatting of a database template.
Computer systems may provide that users can access the information in the repository. A user interface may be generated so that the user can add information to the repository or modify existing information, or run queries on the repository to determine what information it contains. Generating a user interface may require a substantial work effort, and can typically be done only by a system administrator or someone with detailed knowledge about the repository. Moreover, the resulting interface may be technically complex and therefore require the user to have expert knowledge about the repository or its contents.